supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Poké Ball
La Poké Ball (Pokébola en Latinoamérica por el anime; ''モンスターボール Monsutā Bōru'' lit. Bola Monstruo en japonés) es un objeto perteneciente al [[Pokémon (universo)|universo Pokémon]] que aparece en todos los videojuegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Consiste en una esfera compacta que al tocar el suelo, invoca de forma aleatoria a un Pokémon. Cada Pokémon tiene sus características y acciones específicas, ya sea atacar, producir efectos de estado o incluso afectar al escenario en su totalidad. La mayoría de los Pokémon no atacan a aquel que los invocó, pero existen excepciones, como Electrode, Wobbuffet o Bonsly. Según el videojuego en que aparezcan, pueden invocar a específicos Pokémon. También, al tener que ser lanzado para invocar al Pokémon, puede ser utilizado para dañar al oponente, haciendo casi lo mismo que el ayudante. Las Poké Ball también actúan como el símbolo de franquicia del [[Pokémon (universo)|universo Pokémon]]. Para la nueva entrega de la serie Super Smash Bros., la Master Ball, una variante más poderosa de la Poké Ball, aparece como un objeto. Uso Lista de Pokémon que aparecen dentro de las Poké Balls En Super Smash Bros. *Beedrill *Blastoise *Chansey *Charizard *Clefairy *Goldeen *Hitmonlee *Koffing *Meowth *Mew *Onix *Snorlax *Starmie En Super Smash Bros. Melee *Articuno *Bellossom *Blastoise *Celebi *Chansey *Charizard *Chikorita *Clefairy *Cyndaquil *Ditto (mediante Action Replay solamente) *Electrode *Entei *Goldeen *Ho-oh *Lugia *Marill *Mew *Moltres *Porygon2 *Raikou *Scizor *Snorlax *Staryu *Suicune *Togepi *Unown *Venusaur *Weezing *Wobbuffet *Zapdos En Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Bellossom *Bonsly *Celebi *Chikorita *Deoxys *Electrode *Entei *Gardevoir *Goldeen *Groudon *Gulpin *Ho-oh *Jirachi *Kyogre *Latias *Latios *Lugia *Manaphy *Meowth *Metagross *Mew *Moltres *Munchlax *Piplup *Snorlax *Staryu *Suicune *Togepi *Torchic *Weavile *Wobbuffet En'' Super Smash Bros. 4 *Abomasnow *Arceus *Bellossom *Chespin *Darkrai *Dedenne *Deoxys *Eevee *Electrode *Entei *Fennekin *Gardevoir *Genesect *Giratina *Gogoat *Goldeen *Inkay *Keldeo *Kyogre *Kyurem *Latias y Latios *Lugia *Meloetta *Mew *Meowth *Metagross *Oshawott *Palkia *Snivy *Snorlax *Spewpa *Staryu *Suicune *Swirlix *Togepi *Victini *Xerneas *Zoroark Descripción de los trofeos La Poké Ball también aparece como un trofeo en ''Super Smash Bros. Melee y Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Desbloquear: Al azar Español right|90px :Poké Ball :Estas bolas se usan para capturar y guardar Pokémon salvajes. Hay que debilitar a la mayoría de los Pokémon de alguna manera antes de poder capturarlos, pero, uan vez dentro de la Poké Ball, disfrutan de su nuevo hogar, ya que estás contienen un entorno especialmente diseñado para la comodidad de los Pokémon. Las Master Balls tienen un 100% de probabilidades de éxito. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Poké Ball :These balls are used to capture and contain wild Pokémon. Most Pokémon must be weakened in some way before they can be captured, but once they're inside a Poké Ball, they enjoy their new home, since Poké Balls contain an environment specially designed for Pokémon comfort. Master Balls are the strongest type. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (09/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Desbloquear: Al azar Español right|90px :Un objeto usado para capturar Pokémon y emplearlos posteriormente en combate. Los Pokémon viven en estos objetos que, pese a las aparicencias, contienen un mundo vasto y acogedor. En Super Smash Bros., los Pokémon apoyan durante unos segundos a quienquiera que los invoque. Nunca se sabe cuál te tocará, pero algunos de ellos son muy poderosos. :*''GBA: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Poké Ball :An item used for capturing Pokémon and calling them out to battle. Pokémon live in these items which, despite appearances, actually contain a wide, comfortable, Pokémon-friendly world inside them. In Super Smash Bros., Pokémon give temporary support to whoever calls them out. You never know which Pokémon you'll get, but some of them are devastatingly powerful. :*''GBA: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español right|90px :Poké Ball :Una bola que contiene un Pokémon cualquiera que espera a salir para ayudarte en el combate. ¿De qué tipo será? Eso es una sorpresa, pero sea cual sea, ¡seguro que aumentará la intensidad del combate! Si ves alguna, ¡procura ser tú quien se haga con ella! :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Azul'' (10-1999) :*''N3DS: Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Inglés :Poké Ball :A ball holding one of any umber of Pokémon just waiting to burst out and help you in battle. Which kind will it be? Well, that's a surprise, but whichever one it is, it'll definitely up the intensity of the battle! If you see one, make sure you're the one to grab it! :*''Game Boy: Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue'' (09/1998) :*''Nintendo 3DS: Pokémon X and Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Origen [[Archivo:Poké Ball atrapando un Pokémon en Pokémon X e Y.png|thumb|Una Poké Ball atrapando un Pokémon en Pokémon X e Y''.]] La Poké Ball es un objeto recurrente y fundamental en la serie ''Pokémon, debido a su grado de importancia en ella. Las Poké Balls son utilizadas por los Entrenadores Pokémon para atrapar Pokémon salvajes, guardarlos y transportarlos más fácilmente. Hay diferentes tipos de Poké Balls en el mundo Pokémon (cada una con diferentes características), pero las "básicas" son aquellas de color rojo y blanco. Galería Símbolo Pokémon (Melee).png|La Poké Ball como símbolo de la franquicia Pokémon, como aparece en Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Melee. Símbolo Pokémon.png|La Poké Ball como símbolo de la franquicia Pokémon, como aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Poké Ball SSB.png|''Poké Ball'' en Super Smash Bros. Poké Ball al abrirse SSB.png|''Poké Ball'' al abrirse en Super Smash Bros. Poké Ball SSBM.jpg|''Poké Ball'' en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Estela evitando la Poké Ball con un movimiento especial SSB4 (Wii U).png|Una Poké Ball siendo lanzada en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros., hay una rara posibilidad de que al tirar la Poké Ball no salga ningún Pokémon. *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl hay más posibilidad de que salga Wobbuffet, Goldeen o Gardevoir. *Charizard es el único personaje que pasó de ser Poké Ball a personaje jugable. Enlaces externos *[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/items/mball/mball01.html ¿Qué son las "Poké Balls"?, en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Categoría:Símbolos de franquicia